mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Passagem do Inverno
Para o evento presente neste episódio, visite Passagem do Inverno (evento). Passagem do Inverno ''(Winter Wrap Up na versão original)'' é o décimo primeiro episódio da primeira temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Neste episódio, o inverno chega ao fim, e Ponyville se prepara para uma limpeza anual para dar lugar à primavera.__TOC__ Resumo Preparações de Twilight thumb|"Talvez um pouquinho cedo demais..."No início do episódio, na Biblioteca Golden Oak Twilight Sparkle ansiosamente espera o despertar para participar da atividade e está disposta a manter a tradição de não usar sua magia unicórnio. Spike está irritado por perder o sono por causa animação de sua amiga. Twilight conta a Spike que Ponyville foi fundada pelos pôneis terrestres, e como tal, nenhuma mágica foi envolvida na Passagem do Inverno, um evento anual no qual fazem "limpeza do inverno", onde termina o inverno e a primavera é introduzida. Neste caso, os pôneis, literalmente, limpar inverno para se preparar para a Primavera. Twilight verifica se está tudo certo em sua lista (até Spike reclamando e voltando a dormir), antes de ir para fora, apenas para descobrir que ainda não é ainda de madrugada. Passagem de bagunça Na manhã, com Spike com sono em suas costas, Twilight chega ao centro de Ponyville, onde a prefeita termina seu discurso final antes da limpeza ser dividida em três equipes: clima, plantas e animais, todos vestindo coletes desenhados da Rarity, de tons de azul, verde e bege, respectivamente. No entanto, Twilight é incapaz de encontrar uma equipe adequada para trabalhar, e canta sobre isso. Ela se voluntaria para ajudar a equipe do clima, com Rainbow Dash e sua tripulação de voo, mas ela se lembra delicadamente que ela não tem asas para voar com eles. Twilight encontra Rarity, membra da equipe dos animais e designer oficial de ninhos. Rarity explica que ela tece os ninhos para os pássaros que serão guiados para o sul pela equipe do clima. Twilight tenta dar um casco, mas o que ela faz é uma confusão. Twilight sai para encontrar outra linha de trabalho, enquanto Rarity tenta corrigir o ninho de Twilight. thumb|left|Pinkie Pie e Twilight prestes a baterem.Twilight e Spike em seguida, correm para Pinkie Pie, membra da equipe do clima, em um dos lagos congelados. Ela tem a tarefa de marcar o gelo para que ele derreta mais facilmente quando a equipe do clima vier limpar as nuvens. Twilight tenta ajudar, mas é a primeira vez dela nos patins e ela não tem o equilíbrio para patinar no gelo sem cair. Depois de Twilight fazer com que eles batam em uma árvore, Pinkie Pie sugere que Fluttershy provavelmente poderia precisar de uma ajudinha com os bichos. Em seguida, Twilight tenta ajudar Fluttershy, da equipe dos animais, para acordar todos os animais da hibernação. Ela parece ter uma tarefa fácil pela frente dela, até que ela está com medo de um covil de cobras. Em pânico, ela se afasta e acaba indo para uma caverna de morcegos, é picada por abelhas, e é pulverizada por gambás. Enquanto Twilight se banha com suco de tomate em casa, Spike sugere que ela deva quebrar sua promessa sobre "não usar magia" para que seu trabalho ser mais fácil, mas Twilight se recusa. thumbIsso muda quando ela ajuda a líder da equipe das plantas, Applejack e a equipe das planta a limpar a neve do campo com um limpa-neves movido a pôneis, a fim de se preparar para o plantio de sementes. Então, Twilight pega um limpa-neves. No entanto, apesar de seus melhores esforços, Twilight não é capaz de empurrar o arado. Twilight decide usar um feitiço de "dar vida", para mover o arado. Infelizmente, o feitiço logo sai do controle, resultando em uma confusão ainda maior do que antes. Applejack repreende Twilight por o seu uso de magia, e Twilight foge chorando. Organização thumb|left|Parece que a primavera vai se atrasar novamente. Sem opções mais, Twilight se esconde em um arbusto na praça da cidade e se recusa a sair, mas ela logo ouve que ninguém mais em Ponyville está se saindo melhor. Applejack quer a equipe do clima para fazer a neve derreter mais rápido para as sementes, mas Fluttershy quer que Rainbow Dash espere até ela poder limpar as casas dos animais com antemão. O gelo que cobre os lagos não está derretendo com a rapidez necessária devido à má pontuação. Rarity estava tão concentrada em consertar o ninho de Twilight durante o dia todo que ela não fez mais, e ela deveria ter terminado vários. Big McIntosh leva Caramel para Applejack, que adivinha corretamente que ele perdeu as sementes de grama de novo, e outro pônei diz para Rainbow Dash que Ditzy Doo foi para o norte para guiar de volta os pássaros do sul. O prefeito lamenta que seu discurso motivacional de mais cedo havia caído em ouvidos surdos. Parece que Ponyville vai se atrasar novamente, assim como os anos, e que em breve vai ser pôr do sol. Neste ponto, Twilight se lembra que ela tem um outro talento além da mágica: organização. Ela rompe a briga e se voluntaria para orientar a todos em suas tarefas. thumb|Spike checa a lista dos afazeres.Com um planejamento cuidadoso, trabalho em equipe e todos os que trabalham durante a noite, os moradores de Ponyville estão finalmente capazes de terminar o trabalho na hora certa., A organização da Passagem do Inverno é mostrada enqunato uma versão da música Tchau, Inverno é tocada. Graças à organização e habilidades de liderança excepcionais, Twilight é designada ao novo título de 'Organizadora das Equipes' pela Prefeita, juntamente de um novo e único uniforme feito por Rarity. Todos os pôneis celebram sua realização. Após Prefeita Mare declarar que o inverno terminou em tempo, os pôneis riem de Spike, que está adormecido em um bloco de gelo, ignorantes da situação que ele estava. Conclusão Twilight Sparkle reporta seu relatório a Princesa Celestia, aprendendo que todos tem talentos escondidos, e se for paciente e atenção, eles vão ser encontrados. Ela também aprendeu que todos podem realizar qualquer coisa quando eles trabalham juntos e se tratam como amigos. Antes que ela possa enviar seu relatório, no entanto, Spike, que estava resfriado, acaba caindo no sono, fazendo Twilight rir. Citações ::Para mais citações, veja transcrição do episódio. :Spike: Uh? Ma... ma–mamãe? :Twilight Sparkle: Passagem do Inverno! :Spike: Uhm... você não é a mamãe. :Twilight Sparkle: grunhe Tá bom, vamos ver: cachecol, feito; sela, feito; botas, feito; Spike se recusando a se levantar e voltar a dormir, feito. É tão bom ser organizada, eu tô pronta. Rápido e cedo. Oh... oh. Talvez um pouquinho cedo demais. :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Ótimo, o que faremos agora? suspira :Spike: Ah, você eu não sei, eu agora vou tirar um cochilo. ronca :Twilight Sparkle: Vamos Spike, isso é coisa séria. O inverno deve ter sua passagem, e eu vou fazer a minha parte agora mesmo. De algum jeito. :Spike: Aquele ninho tem que ser condenado. :Rarity: Oh, Spa-ha-hike, heh, não está tão ruim assim, talvez os pássaros possam usar como... :Spike: Banheiro? :Rarity: Spike. Está tudo bem. Só precisa de uns ajustes nas bordas. Deixa eu tentar dar uma pata pra você. Vou desamarrar aqui, e tirar esses gravetos... :Spike: ri Foi bem espontânea, Twilight. ri Um desastre! ri :Pinkie Pie: Aposto que a minha primeira vez foi tão atrapalhada, confusa e horrorosa quanto a sua. :Twilight Sparkle: É sério? :Pinkie Pie: Uh... não. :Spike: baixinho :Pinkie Pie: Mas eu fiz você se sentir melhor? :Twilight Sparkle: É, eu acho que sim. :Pinkie Pie: Aposto que vai ser super demais desde que fique com os cascos no chão. Ah, já sei, acho que a Fluttershy pode usar a sua ajuda com os animais. :Twilight Sparkle: Bom... eu sou boa com animais. É, eu vou ajudá-la! sobressalta-se :Pinkie Pie: Uh... é... pro outro lado. :Twilight Sparkle: Aaaaai! :Pinkie Pie estremece :Spike: ri :Applejack: Urgh, que droga Twilight, você usou magia. :Spike: Olha só! Dá pra acreditar nisso? :Applejack: Não é assim que a gente faz por aqui, Twilight, e principalmente não no meu rancho. :Twilight Sparkle: Bom, sabe, eu só queria ser... choraminga :Twilight Sparkle: Sou uma destruidora de invernos. :Spike: Você é boa em um monte de coisas, só não em montar ninhos, patinar no lago, acordar animais, limpar neve. :Twilight Sparkle: Muito obrigada por fazer me sentir tão melhor. :Spike: Por isso que eu tô aqui, maninha. Uh? :Prefeita Mare: Parem com isso. Não temos tempo para discutir. Já é quase pôr-do-sol. A primavera atrasará de novo. Outro ano de escândalo e vergonha. Se pudéssemos ser um pouco mais organizados. :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Spike! :Spike: Oh! :Twilight Sparkle: Pegue papel e prancheta, vai logo! :Spike: Agora, sim senhora. :Twilight Sparkle: Parem, pôneis! :discutem :Twilight Sparkle: Parem! :chilreia :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, desculpa. Sei que todos querem fazer suas tarefas a tempo, mas discutir não é a forma certa pra isso. O que precisam é organização, e eu sou o pônei pra essa tarefa. :Spike: Gostei mesmo dessa ideia de hibernação, menos a parte de "pouca comida". Galeria en:Winter Wrap Up de:Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville es:Empacando el Invierno it:La Chiusura dell'Inverno ja:冬をお片づけ no:Winter Wrap Up pl:Pożegnanie Zimy ru:Последний день зимы sv:Vädra ut vintern Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada